Talk:Far Beyond Gone Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- As this is a public page and can be edited by anyone please do not accuse someone just because you lost to them. This is to be on the lookout for these people. Nuggy43 15:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Has played these guys and have seen glitching. Glitching Teams To Watch Out For *The White Church (Not Sure if they still do but they did before last patch thats why I am putting them in here) *TriStates Finest *We Already Won *Xx EA L3G3NDs xX *xl illusionists *curveshot kings *first ballot(i saw the photos) *heartbreakers *beerz n bluntz *evil empire *boston bum pirates *granpa lovers *night riders *uhl elite *thank you *xx one last stand xx *garbage men *legends reborn (smittys team) *new era now *burnaby blazers *french canadiens *infamous *fat megan *the new troopers *most envied *kondenders glitchers to watch for This is a list of glitchers from 09 and they may not glitch in 10. With this being said some of these names may not be actual glitchers may be just cheesers so just BOLO these gamertags. *AC3xSNIP3R *acidwash52 *actionbike *Aenima669 *alexthejoseph *AndresenLax18 *AndyMcDangles77 *AoGINSANO *ArkaineM3 *Armstrong19 *ArTxOfF1c1aL506 *aTcDuSTy *B0oG3I2Zz *BALLiSticKAOS *Bergeron3737 *bevy99 *BIGGYsnipez *BigJOErasto22 *BigNBuff52 *bigtonys *BilBo25 *blackiechan328 *BlazingJRick *BleedingJugular *BluenWhite4ever *bomba899 *bomba899 *Boosterbop *BoSoxNation420 *BraverLebrouss *brockz *bubba174 *Bubbaman115 *bully3571872 *BUSS27 *bussey26 *C4LL0FB00TY *Cannibus Lector *CaptainCone *CaptalnDuck4 *Cblyde13 *Chamillitary213 *CharleyBoy32 *CharlieMops50 *ChoppahGreg *Chr0niCKiLLeR9 *chrisgaron *CLARKEzilla *COACHBUFF35 *Conrad66 *craw1212 *Crisko *crobar44 *CTDTommyV *d0bbin *dabeastsmol10 *DANF147 *DARKANG3LDRAGON *darkloard18 *DarknightMP *DarkWelsh *DatsRunsShow13 *dave2142 *DAvenue *DBOYS10 *DeathbyJustice *DEREK27317 *deucevpg *Devilkillerqc *devoe11 *DiscoKoopaloop *DJHammer420 *DJohnsonAS39 * *Dodge693571 *doggedout *DopeDrPhil *doubleaceshigh *DOWNFALKID5 *DRTOEDRAG83 *dwr1925 *DYi08 *DZ03 *EAHATESME *EATMYEYES *echn9ne69 *Edman48 *etiennelb91 *FeArLeSsFaLkeR *FearlessMrX *FecesThrower2 *FierceReid14 *FishStrangler *FLY3914 *FlyersGuy18 *FrostQc *FrostyMcDangles *FrozenThunder5 *FUSpawnkillaB *GabaGooMcdangle *Gabthekiller124 *GeRmAnG0DFATHER *Getoutamychair0 *Giaimo3 *Gisonti20 *GMJohnw *GoldenEagles9 *GOUDIE15 *GovrmntTerorism *GreenBowlPackr *grizzlychews *GrozzzzoJ *HaTiNgOnMe247 *Herman6 *hitman1367 *hockeybros4 *hockeyjoe67 *HoThAnDz31 *howsyafather *HungoverMike *Hynes12 *IBigChiefI *ijohal8 *Instincts0 *iPsYcOxSTEVE *italysoccer94 *ixDINHOxi *IXPOL *j0hNnYr4mb0 *JagerAddict *jasper43a *jerrod2293 *JimLaframboise *jktracey *JONATHAN1169 *JonnyFive5 *jraut22 *jrogrs *Jschuchx7 *JUGGERNAUT5455 *JUICEEJD5 *justdonnie2 *JustLong *k9thebeast123 *KameleonMedia *KevGau21 *KiLLcONExSHOT * *Kilumnati *KINGBODANGLES *kip716 *kiplin6 *KNICKFAN3 *kooks90 *kory25 *KRACHA *Kryptonite008 *kylemartin5555l *Kubz91 *lakk69 *LargeJewishJunk *LargerJunk *LAX12313 *LayneSkee *llHORIZONll *lmboi15 *lodge007 *LongDongSilv3r *Lopez423 *LordInfamous04 *lxF3ARxN0xEV1L *LyckligMan *MacksWax *Mark3030 *Markalounger *MaRTik1993 *MARTIN187V2 *MARTINN187 *maseman1 *MattTheCoolCat *maxbovy08 *mbLegend61 *MCEXTREME *McKokWigglz *mEaLtIcKeTv6o3 *meatsJbacon *MeddyEdgar14 *mEllis26 *memo3275 *Mer1e *michael9316 *MigrantCashew *Mik3P3I *mikedestany *millertime14085 *miskell *MitchConnor *Mizmar *MJones5 *MOISTPACKAGE *MOORZY929 *MorningWood612x *Mpsmitty *MrCoOKIESHAnE *N1SSAN240SX *N1SSAN350Z *Ness514 *netminder17 *NFop10 *nGChaos *nGVoid *nick1523 *Nuck44 *nvyseal4 *NWchargers3029 *o0shields0o *OmegaJ5 *Originalkillah *OvercomeAaaa *PastorFyrqvist *pawzQWIT *Pdog992 *Pdogs992 *Pensman66 *perndiesel2 *Perron91 *pHIprod1gy *PLaNTiZSiK *plugshow71 *poss2117 *poudi14809 *powell187 *powereazye187 *PrOeAsT *PrOeAsT *Prolific0 *Prolixite *PureCrakaa *RADJ12 *Raffy12 *Ragnarok401 *RamboGuerin *RCH871 *Rea11ySLEEZY *Reckless617 *RedWingFinatic *RickJames82 *RockySavioe *rollinj007 *Ronnnny *RPerks11 *RuFFBuFF247 *Rumble03s *salumen *SAVAGExATTACK *SBRAY31 *SC3800fiero *scottrobo08 *Serberis *SeverableRaptor *SgtQrev *ShadowDagster24 *shel13 *ShieldsDangle6 *Shiney55L93 *SKeEeEeTtSaUcE *SKI412 *skyline2109 *SmacktalkinMike *sneakycobla *sniperz141 *Snipeshow19x *SnippyMartinb *Solway01 *Spinarama *STAATS00 *stam9094 *SteroidComa *Sticksboi35 *SwankyEnvelope *SWAV101 *SYKWYDIT *T3rryAki *tabarnakplayer *tag3027 *Tcurtis187 *TeamCrazyKid *ThanksEricStaal *ThAtDuDe456 *TheBadBoy4Life *TheHitman666969 *theIKaHn *TheWeggybear *TIFOSI99 *TimCaine1994 *Tinge69 *Toolbox85 *TrumBlazE420 *Tuffalupagus *TumblingTom66 *TwentyTw0sSON *TxFHUSTLA *UnDeRArMoUr79 *UnKnOwN6966 *Velcro300 *vVLooPYQcVv *VVVLippakorv *W1LL1aMW4LL4c3 *WAGZ28 *WanNaALLiN *wiltdastilt *womansufferget *Workles12791 *x24Kx *x2NICE2SMIFEx *xBonScottx *xDELUCCAx *xDementedSpudx *xDRELINIx18x *xElias26x *xIFiiN3sT *xILLuSorYKiLLax *xKLuTcHxSpAd3Sx *xKOVALCHUKx17x *xMOLNARx *xocapriotti75ox *xSCHENNx2x *xScotianz902 *xSmiiRkY *xT3TRAULTx *xTEQxGODzOfQc27 *xTOASTERQc *xVaPoRx17 *Xx26Vanek26xX *xXBigDanQCXx *XxBissonxX *xXCardilloXx *XxCOGLIANOxX13 *XxDboy69Xx *XxDrAg0nQCxX *XxGi11xX *XxHeatley15xX *Xxhockey9Xx *xxJOFUSxx *XxJrCanesxX *xxKOSxx *XxLySurgikxX *XxSMITTY36xX *XxSTEALTHxX7 *XxTavares91xX *XxWatson86xX *xXxTRAGEDYxXx *YonderAlBundy *zeroZsicK *zob8 *zZiLEDEZz *zzwampen *crazygone *SkaterKing2000 *teojjoet *KEAPS *Sean Crowe *WPN Gods VIPER Wow you guys are fags nice website lmfao get a life losers